1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper machine clothing having a paper-side and a machine-side woven structure. In particular, the binding threads are woven while forming covering binding points with the paper-side woven structure and forming supporting binding points with the machine-side woven structure.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The invention relates to paper machine clothing having a paper-side and a machine-side woven structure. In order to meet the substantial requirements on paper machine clothing for use in the forming section of paper machines, i.e., forming fabrics, three-layer forming fabrics have increasingly been developed in recent years, which allows for an increase dimensional stability, along with reduction in the tendency to marking. The three-layer forming fabrics have a paper-side woven structure which is connected by binding threads to a machine-side woven structure. In particular, this type of fabric has binding threads woven with the paper-side woven structure, forming covering binding points, and with the machine-side woven structure, forming supporting binding points.
In this case, the conventionally weft-bound, three-layer fabrics with a separate binding thread system can no longer satisfy the requirements with respect to monoplanarity of the surface, as well as the requirements on the marking behavior.
For this reason, the pure binding threads were given an additional task, in that they were used as part of the paper-side woven structure. In particular, the binding threads continued the woven structure formed by the warp and weft threads. Thus, a fiber-supporting action is also added to the binding action of the binding threads. Such that, the forming fabrics are designated SSB fabrics, i.e., sheet support binder. In this manner, the tendency to marking on the paper side can be reduced considerably.
Despite the improvements described, the known forming fabrics continue to exhibit a high tendency to marking. The high tendency to marking is caused, inter alia, by covering binding points and supporting binding points of the binding threads on the paper-side and the machine-side woven structure, since, at these points, the planarity and the permeability of the fabric, and thus, the dewatering behavior of the fibrous suspension, are changed.